Con el correr de los años
by Towanda-J
Summary: Debido a un inesperado suceso, Harry comienza a reflexionar sobre su vida y sobre lo que le queda por vivir.


Hola a todos de nuevo!! Acá estoy con un nuevo One-Shot, espero que les guste. 

--------------------------------------------

Con el correr de lo años 

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana. Harry gruñó al sentir la luz sobre su relajado rostro. Sabiendo que ya era hora de levantarse, se movió despacio para no molestar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Estiró un brazo y su mano se posó sobre los anteojos que reposaban en la mesita de noche. Al salir de la cama sintió el frío propio de la época invernal.

Miró a su esposa, temiendo haberla despertado. Harry suspiró tranquilo al observar el rostro durmiente de Hermione. No era la primera vez que la miraba mientras dormía, y tampoco sería la última.

Se dirigió al baño deslizándose como un gato para no perturbar la tranquilidad de la habitación. Pensó que debía ser muy temprano, porque ni la lechuza del Profeta se había asomado por la ventana haciendo molestos ruidos contra el vidrio para despertar a los dueños de la casa.

Una vez encerrado en el cuarto, se miró al espejo, sin prestar demasiada atención a su reflejo. Comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, y luego se lavó la cara. Cuando estaba por salir, algo en su imagen lo hizo detenerse. Dirigió una mirada perturbada al espejo. Un hombre de 40 años lo observó detenidamente. Se pasó una mano por su indomable cabello, despeinándolo más. Contempló su cicatriz, que seguía igual que siempre, con la misma forma de rayo, trayéndole a la mente los mismos recuerdos. Volvió a revolver su pelo azabache y su respiración se cortó por la sorpresa. Allí, como un intruso, se encontraba un único pelo blanco. Una cana. Harry se quedó perplejo mirándola. Todavía sorprendido, la tomó entre el pulgar y el índice, para luego arrancarla con un rápido movimiento. Al sostenerla entre los dedos, sintió como si pesara demasiado. ¿O acaso lo que comenzaba a pesarle era la cantidad de años?.

La miró cuidadosamente. No sabía cómo explicarse lo que sentía. Por un lado, sabía que éso ocurriría tarde o temprano, y por el otro, no podía asimilar el suceso.

Al fin y al cabo, pensó, aquella era la prueba de que había logrado vencer todos los obstáculos que el infortunio le había puesto desde su nacimiento. Suspiró al recordar los grandes y peligrosos momentos de su vida, como el día en que se le declaró a Hermione...

Flash Back 

_- Tú sabes que nuca fui bueno para esto- soltó Harry de repente, rindiéndose antes de comenzar a pelear._

_- ¿ Bueno para qué, Harry? ¿Para aprenderte las fechas de las matanzas de Cíclopes en Grecia?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente... tal vez demasiado inocentemente._

_Se encontraban a orillas del lago, estudiando para el EXTASIS de Historia de la Magia. Ron se había fugado inesperadamente minutos antes, argumentando que tenía demasiada hambre como para estudiar y que él ya sabía el resultado de su examen sin necesidad de hacerlo: "Desastroso". Sólo Harry notó los guiños y las señas de su amigo cuando se retiraba, porque Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada murmurando palabras para sí misma._

_- Bueno, además de eso... emhm...- Harry no sabía cómo continuar._

_Se miró una de las heridas casi cicatrizadas que tenía en el brazo a causa de la última batalla, y comenzó a rascársela nervioso, pero fingiendo indiferencia._

_- No hagas eso, te hace daño- le reprochó Hermione tomándole la mano y deteniéndolo._

_Harry tragó saliva. Y decidió, de la nada, que era su oportunidad. Se acercó a su amiga, y en unos segundos la estaba besando. _

Fin Flash Back 

- Atrevido, pero romántico – murmuró Harry al memorizar aquella escena. Aun sentía los nervios de aquella vez, y veía claramente la sonrisa que tenía Hermione al separar sus labios de los de él.

Volvió a mirar el pelo que tenía en la mano, y recordó el momento en que se enteró del compromiso de Ron y Luna...

_Flash Back _

_Las carcajadas se escuchaban desde el patio de La Madriguera. Ron y Harry caminaban por el jardín, intentando adivinar de qué se reía la familia de pelirrojos que se encontraba dentro._

_- Y... ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme?- preguntó Harry, curioso. Su amigo nunca había sido tan formal cuando quería comunicarle algo._

_Ron sonrió tontamente. Harry lo miró de soslayo. Cuando Ron ponía esa cara, sólo significaban dos cosas: o que los Chudley Cannos habían ganado, o Luna._

_- Me voy a casar- murmuró el pelirrojo, sonrojándose._

_Harry gritó de alegría, y lo abrazó._

_- ¡Sabía que era algo así!- dijo._

_Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y, luego de hablar un rato, emprendieron el camino a la casa, imaginándose a Ron casado y con un montón de niños rubios y pelirrojos alrededor. Adentro, Hermione y Luna los esperaban._

_Fin Flash Back_

Harry rió suavemente cuando a la cabeza se le vino la imagen de Ron, pálido y tembloroso el día de su boda.

Y pensar que, semanas antes, cuando aun se encontraban en Hogwarts, los destinos de los tres Gryffindors se veían negros y nebulosos. Voldemort no aparecía en público desde hace mucho, más precisamente desde que Harry había encontrado y destruido el cuarto Horcrux. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el mago oscuro no muestre su cara no significaba que los Mortífagos se hayan tomado unas vacaciones. Seguían causando destrozos, y el Ministerio no sabía qué hacer.

Harry gruñó cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Scrimgeur, furioso con él porque se negaba a colaborar con el Ministerio.

_Flash Back _

_El Ministro se paseaba nervioso y malhumorado por el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. El despacho que, meses atrás, ocupaba Dumbledore._

_La nueva directora de Hogwarts seguía sus movimientos con los ojos. Harry tenía la vista fija en el piso, y a su lado Hermione y Ron intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando._

_- Entonces - dijo Scrimgeour con sorna - ¿Ninguno hablará? ¿No piensan comunicarme por qué y para qué salen todos los meses del colegio?_

_- No – contestó Ron. Su cara estaba roja como su pelo, pero aun así, le sostuvo la mirada al Ministro._

_Scrimgeour le lanzó una furiosa mirada a Harry. McGonagall esperaba atenta._

_- Esperaba más colaboración del "Elegido", pero veo que sigue siendo fiel a Dumbledore... aunque éste ya no se encuentre aquí. No importa. Me enteraré tarde o temprano de qué es lo que hacen cuando desaparecen, y a dónde se dirigieron los primeros meses de clases. Pensar que los creíamos muertos. – concluyó burlonamente._

_Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición, pero se calmó al sentir la mano de Hermione tomando la suya._

_- Puede seguir creyendo que estamos muertos- susurró Harry- así no se toma el trabajo de venir cada semana a preguntar por nuestros viajes. _

_Scrimgeour lo miró con desprecio, y se dirigió a la chimenea, desapareciendo entre unas llamaradas verdes._

_Harry le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Hermione. Ella le sonrió._

_Fin Flash Back_

Y así su relación con el Ministerio se terminó de romper. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tenía muchas cosas importantes por las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, el paradero del último Horcrux. Dumbledore le había dejado mucha información con la que trabajar; datos útiles que servirían para eliminar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Harry se tocó la cicatriz, aun observando el pelo que tantos recuerdos le había traído. Ya no se sentía extraño. Más bien, pensó, el hecho de estar sosteniendo la primera cana que le salía lo hacía un hombre afortunado. Habían transcurrido veintitrés años desde la noche en que su mortal enemigo había sido derrotado para siempre.

"_Eso es más de la edad que tenía entonces",_ pensó.

Había vivido plenamente, corriendo muchos riesgos, eso era cierto, pero al fin y al cabo, el hecho de que ahora se encontrase en el baño de su casa, recordando viejos tiempos en los que se levantaba y se acostaba con una dolorosa inseguridad en el pecho (ahora lo sabía, era la sensación de estar cerca de la muerte), el hecho de que allí, a unos metros, se encontrase la mujer que amaba, la persona que lo acompañó siempre, el hecho de que se escuchasen los ruidos que producían sus hijos en el piso de abajo, y el hecho de que todavía no tenía vivida la mitad de su vida, todo eso, produjo en Harry Potter una extraña ola de felicidad, una especie de despertar. Al instante estalló en carcajadas. Se sentía vivo, dispuesto a todo, quería salir y correr hasta que los pulmones le estallasen, quería bajar e iniciar con sus hijos adolescentes una guerra de almohadas, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, quería juntarse con Ron a tomar decenas de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla mientras hablaban sobre Quidditch, quería hacer muchas cosas que antes había hecho, pero la diferencia era que ahora, ése pelo que sostenía le decía que tenía que hacerlas todas miles de veces más, porque aquellos simples placeres eran los que hacían que cada día valiera la pena vivirlo. Y de eso se había dado cuenta esa mañana común y corriente, cuando el suspiro de los años pasados lo llenó de una energía mágica.

- ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

Harry dejó de reír, y salió a su encuentro. Cuando abrió la puerta su ojos verdes se toparon con los marrones de su esposa, que lo miraban extrañados.

Harry le sonrió.

- Mejor que nunca.- respondió, y al instante comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

- Nada especial, es que me acabo de dar cuenta la buena suerte que tengo. ¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo, y que te vez tremendamente hermosa por las mañanas?- le preguntó seductoramente, provocando la risa de su esposa.

- Sí, me lo dices muy seguido- contestó, recorriendo la cara de Harry con la mirada.

- Qué bueno, porque te lo voy a seguir diciendo hasta que me muera.

Hermione lo miró sonriendo. Definitivamente Harry estaba raro esa mañana.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Harry se separó de ella unos centímetros y abrió la mano derecha. Hermione tomó la cana que Harry le daba, y la revisó cuidadosamente.

- ¿No es un poco temprano?- preguntó extrañada.

- No lo sé. Nunca es del todo tarde o temprano- contestó Harry.

Hermione le sonrió, y comenzó otra sesión de besos.

Harry suspiró, viendo como su esposa se iba a preparar el desayuno. La cana estaba abandonada en el frío piso.

Tomó su varita al terminar de vestirse, y la acarició con los dedos. Podía encantar los objetos, podía aparecer comida de la nada, podía inventar nuevos conjuros. Incluso podía recorrer en segundos todo el globo terrestre. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Lo que sí importaba de verdad, no era la cantidad de palabras extrañas que sabía decir, ni todos los complicados movimientos de varita que podía hacer, sino que supiera cuál era el condimento favorito de Ron, la fecha en que su hijo mayor dio el primer paso, los partes más sensibles del cuerpo de Hermione, y miles de cosas más que valía la pena rememorar, como los pequeños momentos que cambiaron su existencia. Eso lo había aprendido con el correr de los años.

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado; la verdad, no quedé tan conforme como con mi otro fic, pero sus opiniones son las que cuentan. Uno de los motivos de mi inseguridad es que, dado que soy argentina, mi español no es el mismo que el de España u otros países latinoamericanos, lo que provoca que tenga que cuidarme al escribir. No será que ponga algún término propio de mi país, y que por eso la narración no se entienda.

Tengo un par de ideas en mente para escribir fics largos, pero antes quiero saber la opinión de los lectores. De todas maneras, seguro los termino publicando

**_Dejen Reviews por favor!!. _**Acepto todo tipo de críticas, excepto las agresivas.

Gracias por leer!. Nos leemos en algún fic.

Towanda


End file.
